The abyss
by Mr gonzo
Summary: All the ff characters in a black abyss....
1. Default Chapter Title

Black abyss

The final fantasy characters from every game are floating in a black abyss

Cloud:Where the hell are we?

Zidane:Poor me, I and my friends will not be in this fic, because Mr. gonzo has never played our game before.

(Zidane and co. all die)

(As do the final fantasy 6 characters. same reason)

Squall:looks like its just ff8 and 7 characters.

Edge:NOT TRUE!

(Edge dies)

Four young boys from ff3:(In unison)Hehehe

(They all die)

Squall:ENOUGH ALREADY MR. GONZO!!

Mr. gonzo:MUAHAHAHAHAHA, JUST TRY AND STOP ME, I AM THE CREATOR OF THIS FIC, I CAN DO AS I PLEASE.MUAHAHAHAHA.

(Squall dies)

MUAHAHAHAHA

(Squall comes back to life)

That is the power of gonzo. MUAHAHAHAHA

Cloud:OMNISLASH

Mr. gonzo:OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

(Mr. Gonzo lies there twitching)

(Tifa comes up and kicks him, he stops twitching)

Mr gonzo:I CAN"T DIE. I MADE THIS FIC.

(Dies)

Cloud:That was fun. but we have to figure out a way to get out of this here abyss.

Cid:Shut up you @#**@#$%$#$., now, I have a theory, since this is just a fanfic, it wouldn't do anything if we killed eachother, right?

Aeris:Right.

Cid:(Kills cloud)We'll just have to see.

Tifa:That was real mean mr. highwind.(Kills cid, then kills aeris)

Cloud:Oh my god cid, you were right, it didn't do anything.

Cid:Yeah, we came back.

Aeris:grrrr.

Tifa:Sorry guys

(Sephiroth comes floating down behind them, starts flying around really slowly in the background with the sephiroth music playing)

Tifa:But you realise, this means that.......

Mr. gonzo:MUAHAHAHAHAHA

(See's sephiroth, leaves)

Four heroes from ff1:Thats the end of that chapter.

Cid:Who the %$#* are you guys?

FhfFF1:(In unison)Sorry....We'll go now.

Sephiroth:(Takes a weird looking head out of his belt) JENOVAMON, GO.

(The head bounces off of cloud, doesn't do anything)

Sephiroth:Damn, its a dud.

Cloud:Summon Knights of the round!!!!

Sephiroth:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, HELP ME, HELP ME.

(Starts running around dodging the knights)

Sephiroth:(Starts crying)Nobody understands me, everybody is scared of me, everybody hates me, everyone tries to kill me, all I want is a little love.

(Cries)

Jenova:(Gruff voice).....snarl....hackhack....Don't make..Snarl....my baby boy...grr.cry......ack

(Comes over and takes sephiroth in her tentacles)

Sephiroth:Mother...Sniff...They were mean to me.

Jenova music starts playing

Jenova:ack..ack..rrr....snarl..hack..hack....

Squall:Me and my friends are here too, why don't we get to do anything?

Jenova:Snarl...ack...poo...ack...drrr...dree...ahhhh...shutup...ACK.ACK.ACK

Swirly screen that signifies battle mode

Cloud is standing in a black abyss, jenova is in front of him, oddly enough, he is armed only with a bowl of rice.

Cloud threw some rice-5 damage

Jenova strangled him with her tentacles-501 damage

Cloud ate some rice- restored 501 hit points

Jenova bit cloud-890 damage

Cloud threw some rice-5 damage

Jenova smacked cloud in the face-100 damage****

Limit Break

Cloud flung the bowl of rice at jenovas head-9999 damage for every piece of rice that was in the bowl

Jenova fades away in red

Cloud gained 30 exp

Jenova:C'mon....ack...plet...snarl..sephiroth.

They walk off into the sunset..or the utter darkness

The heroes from ff1:Thats the end of that.....(they leave)

Cloud:Thats the end of that chapter, eh?

Cloud:But why did I only have a bowl of rice in that battle?

Cloud:The only way to find out is if...Mr gonzo is kind enough to make a sequal....you might have to beg him, but please write a review of this ficcy, ok? then maybe he will make a sequal to this and it will be explained why I had only a bowl of rice.

Tifa(Pretty eyes, fluttery eyelashes, sexy voice)Yes, please, I'm just _begging _you....

The end


	2. The next chapter

The abyss-2

This is the sequal to "The abyss"

When we last left our heroes, they were trapped in a black abyss

Cloud fought jenova, and for some reason he only had a bowl 

of rice to fight with, hopefully, that will be explained

In this next part.

All the remaining characters(Mr. gonzo said they could all come back to life because its his fanfic and he can decide things like that.)

Start floating up out of the abyss

Cloud:Were free!!!!

Tifa:Yeah!!!!

Aeris:YAAAAAAAAAY

Sephiroth:Were flying...heeheehee

Barett:Yipee, this is really quite outstanding, if i do say so myself.

Cid:Goddamn it, we really are gonna leave this infernal place.

Yuffie:HAPPY DAY!!

Vincent:But, what happens once we are out of this blasted pit?

Cait sith:**L****i****m****i****t ****B****r****e****a****k**

Red xiii:hmmmmm

Squall:Wait, whats happening again?

Rinoa:Squall, your retarded!!!

(They start necking)

Quistis:Ugh

Irvine:Why is everybody saying stuff one by one?

Zell:This is getting pointless.

Selphie:What happened to edge and the ff1 and ff3 characters?

Mr. gonzo:I killed them.MUAHAHAHAHA

(There-that was the really really pointless part, now on to the pretty pointless part.)

::They all float out the top::

Cloud:I want to find out about the rice.

Selphie:Hey, lets all get jobs as actors!

Cloud:Why actors? why do we need jobs?

Selphie:I just thought it would be a good idea...it might help you with your rice problem.

Cloud:Oh selphie, thats a GREAT idea.

(two days later)

Director:Blow stuff up man, take two

::Cloud comes out in dirty camouflaged army clothes and a vest full of grenades::

Cloud:WHO WANTS SOME OF THIS?????

Irvine:Oh no, its Blow stuff up man.

Cloud::Throws a grenade at irvine::

Director:CUT!!!

Director:Now irvine, step out of the way, let me just place some gore where you were standing......OK, take 5.

Irvine:Cloud? why are we always the ones who get blown up, and you get to be the guy who does it?

Director:Ok cloud, you have been a good actor, now you get to find out why you only had rice in that battle with jenova.

Cloud:How did you know about that?

Director:Because cloud....the abyss was just a reflection of my soul, I am a very evil person and I happen to like rice alot, so you were in my soul, and the black was becuase of the evil in my soul, and the rice was because......I like _RICE_!!!

Irvin:GASP

Cloud:you are evil, this means we have to fight.

Swirly screen

Cloud chews some bubble gum

Director morphs into......EVIL DIRECTOR.(Or e.d)

Cloud spits out his gum

E.D Pulls a gun(Hey that rhymes.)

Cloud hits E.D with his buster sword for 500 damage

E.D shoots, misses.

Cloud casts shield

E.D morphs the buster sword into a giant banana

Cloud hits E.D with the banana-68465,00000,345546,00000 damage

E.D dies

Cloud gained 12345 exp

Back at cosmo canyon, around the cosmo candle....

Cloud:And thats how it all happened.

Tifa:GASP

Aeris:GASP

Cid:GASP

Yuffie:GASP

Squall:GASP

Rinoa:GASP

Vincent:GASP

Barett:GASP

Red XIII:GASP

Cait sith:GASP

Irvine:GASP...oh wait.

Quistis:GASP

Zell:GASP

Selphie:Why are we at cosmo canyon?

::Cloud points at selphie::

Cloud:_Thats_ a good question.

::They ponder for a while::

Selphie:I know, ::looks at the camera:: Maybe it has something to do with...A CAMERAMANS SOUL. ::Laugh track::

The End


End file.
